BIG BANG ROMANCE
by HALCALI
Summary: A collection of oneshots please look inside for the pairings. Set during the Silver Millenium.
1. ENDLESS STORY DuoMinako

**BIG BANG ROMANCE**

Heya everyone, well, I decided to dedicate a whole bunch of one-shots to my favorite pairings. ; Please do not request any pairings, because I already set my mind on what I wanted. Some are still in progress, and the ones posted are already finished. D Here is my list:

**Duo/Minako**

**Trowa/Makoto**

**Heero/Hotaru**

**Wufei/Rei**

**Ami/Quatre**

**Zechs/Setsuna**

**Heero/Usagi**

**Please note**; These were all set in during the **Silver Millenium** time, which means the girls are all princesses and stuff ;x The GW boys play either princes or soldiers for the planet's armies. I suggest you read about the description of the planets and stuff, the fic will make more sense if you do ;D

Please R/R if you like :3 Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER**; I do not own any characters nor Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing ! ;

---

On the planet Venus, there is a ball held every phase of Venus, it is the Crescent Venus Ball. It is held in the great palace of Venus, located in the Eastern Aphrodite Terra. There, a glowing orange kingdom about the size of the state of New York, stands. It is decorated with ribbons and lights, the marble outside always sparkling with orange, and orange-white bred roses on vines that crawl up the pillars. The landscape of the planet is full or valleys and highlands, rolling with light green grass that does not grow more than 1 inch. The trees producing an orange fruit shaped like an oval. Random meadows seem to be the interest most have in visiting Venus, as well as to see the people, who are elegant, and always wearing masks, as if everyday were a masquerade.

There, in her chambers, the sole princess of Venus, awaits to be escorted out to the ballroom, which is held in a glass dome, overlooking it's sister planet, Earth. The princess has long, golden blonde hair and clear blue eyes to match her appearance. She sighed, 'Malecite..' she said to herself, closing her eyes. She checked her appearance in the mirror, applied red lipstick to her soft lips, and a rose with the ribbon in her hair. She had thought about how she lost her love, Malecite, in the war with Venus and Mars. He had secretly fought under the Venus army for her. She thought of his long, silver-coated hair and his charming smile that seemed to always make her fall in love everytime she saw him. They had only shared one kiss in their 3 years of being together. He had told her not to be sad if he had died in the war, and if he had died, it was for her. She could almost shed a river from her eyes.

Snapping from her trance and thought, she was called upon. "Minako! Minako!"

Getting up from her dresser chair, she straightened out her dress, "Coming mother!"

Her mother had opened the door, "Minako! It is time! Come, child." Her mother opened her arms to Minako. Minako nodded and gracefully walked to her mother. "Now, Artemis will be escorting you out." She took Minako's hand and led her down the illuminating hallways of the palace.

"Are you nervous?" Her mother smiled.

"No, mother." She shook her head, "This will be my first ball without Malecite.."

"Ah, so you're thinking about the boy." Her mother's smile turned into a frown, "There's no use in getting worked up over something like that, my dear." Her mother didn't quite understand the situation.

As they reached the back area of the ballroom, Minako could see there were many from different planets attending this ball. "Mother, you invited many to this ball.."

Her mother pointed out that she had invited most people from Saturn than any other planet. Minako examined their attire closely, most happened to be a midnight black, dancing with the people from Venus, who were glowing with light. "It's like light versus dark, right?" Her mother smiled.

"It is."

"Here we are." Her mother took Minako's hand and placed it into Artemis's. "Lead her out there, Artemis." He nodded, "It shall be done."

After her mother had left, they were behind a french door display, lined with gold, ready to be announced out. "My, Minako, you look stunning tonight." He commented, stroking her dress a little, "Was this made with moonglow fabric?" Minako shrugged, "I would have no clue. It is very pretty though. Malecite bought it for me.."

A silence. Artemis knew of their romance and how it wasn't meant to be. "I am sorry." Artemis said, his head hanging. She reached up to his cheek, "Hey, it's alright, don't worry about me." He smiled at her, "I'm glad to see you're strong." She nodded, "He told me not to cry. Ever."

"Ah, so he taught you a thing or two, huh?" Artemis grinned, "Our crybaby is growing up." Minako playfully nudged him, "Hey now!"

"How is Diana?" Minako asked, curious about Artemis's new daughter. "She is great, she's on the moon with her mother now. My, she's growing into something very energetic." "Oh, that's good to hear. I wish to see her at future dances on Venus."

"Are you ready, princess?" The announcer asked, slowly opening the door. She nodded.

--

"Man! This is one really illuminated planet! Even from Saturn you can see it! It's too bright for our likes." The prince of death whined to his sister. "Shhh! I think they're gonna announce the princess out soon!" his sister replied.

He sighed, "I'd rather be on Uranus right now... man, these people on Venus are really strange."

"Duo! Don't make such a comment! It's an honor to be here!" She smacked him. "Hey! Sorry!" He grinned. "But you, Hotaru, would rather be on Uranus too, right?" She fell silent, "Shut up." Duo fixed his black cape with his black blouse underneath. "I'm SO not ready to dance with any girls from Venus! Look at me! I'm DEATH."

Hotaru crossed her arms, "If any will dance with you." Her eye twitched, "You keep bad mouthing this planet, yet you don't know any of it's splendors!"

The orange lights began to dim, and the only lights that were seen were the ones facing the great staircase, the large crowd fell silent. The announcer spoke, "Ladies and Gentleman, we present to you, the Princess of Venus, Minako Aino." The door began to slowly open, and what was behind it caught Duo's eye quickly.

Her hair, soft and golden, her eyes, blue and bright, she walked down the steps gracefully, hand in hand with an advisor from the Moon of Earth, Artemis. Her dress fit well with her slender body, a light orange with the Venus rose. She looked at the crowd and smiled- but something didn't seem quite right.

"Duo! Are you listening to me!" His sister began to get annoyed.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He was obviously fixed on the girl walking down the steps. "let the ball commence!" The announcer said, when the princess blended with the crowd.

The music began to play, and people dancing elegantly.

"Duo-!" Hotaru began, but he clasped her mouth, "Ok! Ok! I get the point!"

"You do?" Her eyes widened, it was not often he got the point.

"Yes." He said, looking directly at the Venus princess, "Now I know what you mean when you say splendor." Hotaru fell over. "Duo!" She knocked his head, "You know nothing of the Venus princess, do you!" He shrugged, "Not really. I only ever liked the Princess of Jupiter, but wow... is that Minako glamorous."

Hotaru sighed, "Duo, that girl has been through alot, I heard her lover was the general of the Negaverse army, Malecite."

"WHAT?" Duo's jaw dropped.

"Yeah! They were together for a while, and I hear that he secretly fought for the Venus army when Venus was in war with Mars. His whereabouts are unknown at this time, all we know, he never came back."

Duo was shocked, "She loved...!"

All the people of Venus had applied their masks on, and began to dance with many from Saturn. It was a strange sight to see, people from Saturn's kingdom were dressed in black, and Venus people dressed in bright orange or white.

Interrupting their argument, a bright figure had appeared, "Excuse me, Hotaru?" Hotaru set her sights on what was coming towards her. It was Minako, the princess of Venus. Duo's heart jumped and he backed into the crowd, watching his sister and Minako converse.

"Oh, Princess Minako." She bowed, "Thank you for inviting our kingdom here."

Minako shook her head, "It is no trouble, it is finally nice to meet you." Hotaru smiled, "You may call me Hotaru." Minako giggled, "And I, Minako."

They conversed for a while, then began to dance with other men. Duo stood in the shadows, watching over the princess, falling in love with her and her beauty. After a while, Hotaru had found Duo staring at the goddess. "What are you doing?" She asked, bluntly.

"Nothing." He said, his arms crossed leaning in the corner. "You haven't danced once yet and it is almost time to leave!" Indeed, it was almost time for them to go back to Saturn to their homeplanet. He sighed, "I know."

"What's keeping you?" She asked, worried.

"I want to dance with.. the princess." He said.

"Well, it's not like you to sit around." Hotaru put her hands on her waist, "Remember how you approached the Princess of Neptune? You were not shy then! Nor to any of the other Saturn girls."

"I know, but this.. this is different." He said, still staring at the princess.

The announcer began, "For our last song tonight, this song will be sung by Setsuna Meioh, princess of Pluto. But the song is written by our lovely Princess Minako, dedicated to her lost lover, who is not to be mentioned." Everyone began to clap and Hotaru nudged Duo, "You should dance with her to this song. it is the last song."

--

Minako blushed when everyone smiled at her for her song. She turned a bright red and then turned to Hotaru, who was talking to a boy from Saturn. As the music began, she started dance with random men from Venus and other planets.

If you haven't changed your mind Then I want you by my side Tonight

She looked up into the eyes of her partners, seeing if she would have the same reaction to Malecite like she once did. None. Sighing, she was twirled around to different partners.

I'm so tired of always having to bluff Everytime I think about you baby, I feel so young If I could just tell you I miss you It is hard to say I'm sorry

Setsuna's voice filled the dome with love, as Minako had hoped. Setsuna sang the words so well, and Minako was pleased with the piano work that her people had done for her.

You see, I want to sing this song, not for just anyone but just for you An ENDLESS STORY that goes on and on in this radiance Always, I wanna show you, forever and ever

As Minako was twirled, she stopped to see her next partner, and looked into his dark blue eyes. He was from Saturn, she had never danced with someone from Saturn. It is said that there is a strange force with Saturn when meeting with Venus, so she had never attempted to try.

"Princess Minako, my name is Duo, I am the prince of Saturn. I would be honored if you would share a dance with me." Her heart jumped out of her chest and her face began to feel warm, she inspected him more. His hair was much long than that of Malecite's, it was brown and long, pulled back into a braid. He extended his hands out from cape, which covered more than half of his body.

She nodded, "Nice to meet you, but please, call me Minako." She smiled. "Well do." He bowed. As her hand began to meet his, the force began. Dark and light enegry flowed from their hands, and as their fingers intertwined, it was as if Minako never wanted to let go.

You see, I wish I could sing this song, just for you just one more time An ENDLESS STORY of endless love tell me why, please tell me, forever and ever

After the song had ended, Minako took Duo outside of the dome, to the courtyard. She smelled the soft Venus air and smiled. He had wondered why she had taken him out, "Minako, why are we out here?"

"I don't know." Her back turned to him, "But ... when you asked me to dance in the dome, it seemed like for a second, I forgot about everything that troubled me." She turned to him. He smiled, "Well princess.." He walked towards her, putting his arms around her thin waist. "You don't have to be so stiff around me." He took off her white mask that had only covered her eyes.

She giggled, "Okay."

--- 3 days after the ball

In the high valleys of Venus, the two sat on the soft grass trying to get to know eachother.

"So then, I went to Mars, right, and the Princess was ONE CRAZY pyro." Duo was laying on the grass beside Minako, who was sitting up, "Rei?"

"yeah! I was trying to talk to her but she was convinced I was Satan or something, so she set me on fire." He whined, "Dangerous girl, if you ask me. Feh."

She laughed, "Duo, you're so silly."

"what did I do?" He shot up, "Oh that's right, i'm silly, huh?" He leaned back on his elbows.

"Yes." She giggled, "For falling in love with me."

His eyes shot wide, "Yeah, yeah.."

"You know, i'm really silly too." She laid down next to him, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Eh? How so?" He faced her.

She rolled over to face him, "Cause I fell in love with you, silly!"

NOW I'LL SURELY GET LOST ON THE ROAD I THINK SOMEONE PULLED ME BY THE HAND AND ON TO HIS SIDE I WALK NOT AWARE OF ANYTHING.

THAT STRANGE PERSON EVEN IF THAT'S YOU I LIKE HIM AND THE FEELING IS GOOD EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN HURT.

--

Lyrics used: Yuna Ito "ENDLESS STORY" & "YOU SEND ME LOVE" Mika Nakashima


	2. ALL FOR YOU TrowaMakoto

"ALL FOR YOU"  
Trowa/Makoto

--

Jupiter, the largest planet of the solar system. Jupiter is known for it's windy atmosphere, but not many people live on the planet alone, for the planet has constant wind changes, and no one can survive in it. People inhabit the Moons of Jupiter, which each has it's own significance. The kingdom is located on the Jupiter's moon Callisto, which inhabits plenty of gigantic trees which grow crystals. Most of the moons inhabit trees like this, but Callisto seems to have every visitor attraction on it. There is a forest on Callisto, that looks like a forest on Earth, but when you enter, it becomes dangerous to walk in, for some parts of the forest inhabit lightning what strike the rivers and is harmful for people. The kingdom of Jupiter stands right outside of ths forest, and faces it's home planet, Jupiter. The kingdom is a dark green color that glitters with pink and yellow. There are vines that grow up the kingdom, and the kingdom walls are a solid, aged, grey brick. The kingdom itself is made of a beautiful marble. This is said to be the biggest kingdom in the solar system.

There are gardens upon gardens surrounding the kingdom, as well as lakes with fish in them. They say that some of the best food come from Jupiter, rivaling the Earth. The princess of Jupiter is Makoto Kino.

Sitting out at her fountain on the eastern side of the kingdom, she toyed with the water and birds that flew to it. Her mother slowly approached her.

"Makoto...?"

"Yes, mother?" She stood up, smiling. Her hair was pulled up much like Minako, the princess of Venus, a rose in place of a ribbon. Her hair was brown, and her makeup different shades of pink. Her dress was green, much like the forest outside the kingdom.

"Your father and I... we want only the best for our daughter."

Makoto gulped, "..."

"We have arranged you a marrige..."

It came to her worst fears. She had talked to Setsuna about the arranged marrige deal, and Makoto did not like the sound of it. "No.. mother! Why must I marry someone I do not know!" She obviously refused.

"Because he is a good man for you. We think both of you deserve best."

Makoto's fists balled up, "no! I refused to marry!" She began to run into the large castle. Her mother reached to her, "oh.. Makoto..."

--

Makoto stormed into the large dining room of the castle, "Chef! Chef! Where are you...?" She looked around in the large kitchen. "Yes, Princess?" He came out with a large pig in arms.

"Can I PLEASE cook tonight? I need to get my mind off things. Mother just requested to--" He ignored her.

"CHEF!" She raised her voice, "I'm begging you! I do not want to think so much of what she has requested! Cooking gets everything off my mind!" She fell to the floor.

"Princess. You are not allowed in the kitchen!" A maid caught Makoto on the floor, weeping. "No... no!" The maid had forcefully dragged Makoto to her room on the first floor, her room was pink with light green, and a small mushroom garden in it. The maid shut the door on Makoto, "Princess you must understand! You are not allowed to cook or be in any of those facilities!"

Makoto groaned and fell on her bed and cried, "Why am I so restricted here! Why...! I want to cook! It is my hobby..."

--

"I am so sorry for the wait, Trowa." Makoto's mother had come to the army training area behind the castle. He had been waiting there to meet Makoto, the princess, who strangely, he has never seen in all his years of being a general for the kingdom.

"It did not go well, did it?" He asked, his armor gleaming in the sunlight.

The queen nodded, "It went all wrong. Not as I had expected." She sighed, "Makoto is so stubborn." He thought for a minute and headed for the castle.

"where are you going!" The queen yelled out, softly.

As he got farther and farther from the queen, he had many things on his mind. 'It's alright. She does not know who I am anyways. I never asked for her hand in marrige, I must tell her that.'

--

Making his way through the large castle, he was clueless about where the princess's room could be. Standing around and scratching his head didn't quite help him. Asking the maids? They would suspect him of things..

"Excuse me, sir."

Trowa turned around, "Oh! Chef!"

"In the west hallway, last room on the left." The chef walked by and smiled, "Go to her." Trowa was shocked at what had just happened, 'Did he just tell me.. to go to her..?' Trowa shrugged and decided to go to Makoto.

When he came, he softly knocked on her door. No response.

He knocked harder. "WHADDYA WANT?" Came a loud retort. "Princess Makoto?" He asked.

"That's me. Who are you!" She yelled out.

"Trowa Barton, will you come out?"

"NO!"

At this point, Trowa had realized this princess was very stubborn. "I do not wish to marry you, as your parents had planned. So if you come out, maybe we can get into an agreement about this."

The door slowly creaked open and saw the girl, she had been crying. "..."

He sighed, "I'm sorry if it had hurt you. A general had requested a marrige between us should be done. I did not know it would hurt you so much."

She wiped her eyes, "..."

"That's it. Now please, calm down and I will take care of it, okay? I will talk to the queen tomorrow about this, since I think she'd listen to me more. She seems to be set on you being wed."

Makoto nodded. "Thank.. you..." She squeaked and shut the door.

He shook his head, "Well that went well."

--

The next day, Makoto was outside again, this time, breeding flowers behind the castle. "Okay.." gently mixing the plants with another, "I'll make a green and pink flower..." Her attention on the flowers was short-lived when she heard a clashing of swords coming from outside the walls of the kingdom.

She sneaked by the castle's back gate to see Trowa and another soldier training, clashing swords. She watched all of Trowa's quick and skilled movements, and found herself staring the entire time. After he had finished, his face was covered with sweat, and he dropped his armor.

"Let's call it a day." Trowa said, wiping the sweat beads off his forehead.

"Alright." The soldier he trained with made his way past Makoto throught the gate, he didn't see Makoto, however. She continued to watch Trowa after, he whistled for his horse, packed up his things and rode into the mysterious forest.

Of course, this got Makoto curious. She secretly went out of the gate and followed him to the forest. Her dress being light, she quickly followed through, 'This place is dangerous, I wonder what he's doing..'

After a while, Trowa had stopped at a nearby spring with small fairy rings around it. He sat down next to it and drank the water from the spring, relaxing. She watched him behind a tree, blending herself with the forest. 'Wow...' She noticed his emerald green eyes and brown hair, his eyes looked caring. She snapped herself out of the trance and decided to head back, she stepped on a twig, causing the horse to twitch and become restless. Makoto bit her lip.

"Whoa whoa Metis!" Trowa calmed down the horse, "What's over there?" Strikes of lightning began to strike the river. Makoto's heart almost burst when she heard Trowa's voice, "Princess...?"

She laughed nervously, "Hehehe... hello..." She turned around trying to keep a straight face, "...Sir Trowa."

He crossed his arms, "What are you doing here? It's dangerous." She fully turned around to face him, "W-well! I should be asking you that!"

"I'm here because i'm ALLOWED to be here."

"...right" She sighed and her eyes fell to the floor. "...you're right." She almost began to cry, she wanted to be free to say she was allowed to go out like he did.

Trowa noticed this, "You... don't like staying in the castle, do you..?" She shook her head, "It's the worst fate I could ever have. Please... let me stay. I don't want to face the castle just yet."

"They'll all be worried about you."

"Then let them. I'll say I ran away."

"You'd risk that? You might just get locked up again.." He stepped towards her.

She shrugged, "No matter what, i'll find a way to get out. Besides, I have no way of doing any of my favorite hobbies in the castle."

He let her stay, and they talked by the river, about everything. Makoto was surprised that she got along so well with Trowa. He was a gentleman, he was kind towards her opinions.

"So, you like to cook?" He asked, his eyes widened.

She nodded. "I really do. But they never let me cook in the castle. They're afraid I might hurt myself. Little do they know, I cook in my room. I even have a little mushroom patch in my room for my special ingredients."

He was shocked, he had never heard of a princess who cooked. "Wow.."

"What?"

"You're amazing." He said.

She blushed, "O-oh... i'm not all that.."

"You know... your hair.." He reached up to touch it.

She blusehd again, "Ah..haha... what about it?"

He pushed back her hair to get clear view of her ear, noticing her pink rose earrings, "Your earrings are lovely, they match your features." Makoto could almost fall over and die when he said this, "O-oh..."

Without saying a word, he took out her hair from it's normal half up half down nature, and began to put it in a high ponytail, tieing it with a green ribbon, and adding the rose after. "I like your hair like this better, people can see your face and your earrings." She turned red again, "Oh! Thank you... I... never thought my earrings were that pretty.."

He smiled, "Earrings are meant to be pretty, they are meant to be shown, not hid under your hair. Besides.. a princess like you needs to be on the unique side, right?"

She turned away, 'i'mblushingtoomuch.'

A flash of lightning struck the river. Trowa sighed, "It's getting late, we should get back." Makoto agreed. "We should." They didn't move for a while, and Makoto felt herself falling in love with Trowa. No one else respected her like he did, he agreed with most of her opinions, and didn't think she was silly like other boys did.

She got up, "If you promise me two things." He looked up at her, "what?"

Summoning her powers, Makoto clasped her hands together to create lightning bolts, and striking the river, she caught a fish. "You'll come to my quarters tonight after dinner and..."

He grinned. He knew.

She blushed. Putting the fish in a bag that was on the horse, she coughed. She turned to him, "You know.. you don't have to.." He got up and brushed himself off, "I know. I won't ask your mom to stop our marrige."

"..." Makoto fell silent.

He got up on the horse. "You comin' or what?" She got on the horse as well, "Of course!" Her cheeks turned red as she put her arms around his waist. 


	3. Stubborn Heart ReiWufei

"Stubborn Heart"  
Rei/Wufei

---

Mars, was often called the land of fire, though that was not the case. The surface of the planet was completely covered by red dust, and surrounding it was vast terrains of mountains. The mountains were so large, that some formed valleys and canyons. A large flowing river ran through the planet, they say if you drink from the river that your spirit will feel relieved of troubles. Many came to the planet to take part in the Martian festivals that were held. The planet was known for it's fireworks and it's excellent view of Mercury, Venus, Earth and the Sun. The kingdom was elegant, and it looked like one large firey palace. The whole palace looked much like a japanese shrine in ancient times. The palace was situated over a lake with red water, which inhabited some of the largest fish in the solar system. The palace had many red lanterns, with martian writing on them. The entrance to the palace was highly guarded at all times.

The princess of Mars was Rei Hino, a psychic girl who always spent her time in meditation. The princess was a firey, stubborn girl who was very protective of what she believed in. She often got in heated arguments with Usagi Tsukino, the princess of Earth's Moon.

There was a festival every year on Mars, it was dedicated to the fish of the planet. Many were greatful that one fish could feed people by the thousand, so they decided to dedicate a day off from their daily activities to the fish. Dinner and dancing was held inside the palace, deep in the center. It was a large room, with a see through roof, where you could see the stars.

The princess of Mars always favored this festival. She loved to see her people smile and dance, and she loved the taste of the fish.

There was one person who was at the festival she noticed, who was not dancing, but just stood there, his arms crossed, eyes closed, leaning against the wall. He was dressing in a soldier uniform, a thin asian-like sword leaning next to him.

A soldier, who was standing next to her, asked her to dance, she refused to answer his question unless he answered hers.

"Who is that boy..?" She pointed at the boy with a short ponytail, his hair pulled back, his features almost looked angry.

"Him? Oh, thats Wufei, the best soldier in my division. He's doesn't really smile much, in fact, he's very serious."

"Oh..." She hated to see this. He was the only one looking like he wasn't having a good time. She started to walk towards him.

"Hey hey! You didn't dance with me yet!" The soldier complained. She looked back at him, "Tough luck."

"Excuse me...?" She called out to him, he didn't move.

"Ummm.." She coughed, "Can you not hear me?"

He opened his eyes, and shot a glare at her, "Who are.."

She smiled at him, "Why aren't you dancing or anything? You should be giving thanks."

He stumbled back, "Princess!" He was startled, for in fact, he had a soft side towards the princess, never ever meeting her in person, only seeing her gracefully walk the palace.

"Is there something on my face..?" She gently touched her cheek, "Are you afraid of me?"

He almost fainted, but refused to show any sign of weakness. "Injustice! I'm just here to ..."

"..to give thanks, right?" She finished his sentence.

"...yeah." He looked away, 'not really, to protect you, that's what.'

"Good then! You would not mind dancing with me then?" She extended her hand out. He stared at her hand for a while, and took it, "I do not know how to dance, Princess."

"I'll show you, then." She looked into his eyes and smiled, "Then you'll know."

--

Afterwards, they went out to a bridge to talk a little bit. "So, Wufei.."

He jumped, "Y-you know my name!" She nervously laughed, "You are, after all, the best soldier in the sword division." He looked away and quickly turned a pinkish color.

"You fight so hard for our planet. I am honored to have someone like you in our army." She complimented.

"And we are honored to have such a.. l-lovely princess." He hesitated.

Silence.

"Cat got your tounge?" He stared at her.

"No." She glared back.

"Too weak to say anything?" He tested her.

"Weak? HAH anything BUT." She smile filled with pride.

"Weak onna."

"Take that back!" She shot at him.

"No! What I said is what I said. You are weak."

"Look who's running the planet." She mumbled, annoyed.

"Look who's PROTECTING the planet." He grinned, tapping his sword on his shoulder.

Her temper got the best of her, "One second you are soft with me, the next you are testing me! What business do you have with weak women of all you do is badmouth them!"

He shrugged, "You women are too much." Laughing, "You're still so weak , princess. Even though you are quite lovely."

"We'll see who's weak!"

"Try me." He grinned. "Fine!" She turned away. She could hear him snickering.

She quickly turned around to him and planted a kiss on his lips, pinning him against the bridge railing. After the kiss which lasted one minute, she pulled back, "If i'm so weak then how come I could take advantage of you so easily..?"

"Damnit." He said, dropping his sword and proceeded to continue. 


	4. You're Beautiful QuatreAmi

"You're Beautiful"  
Ami/Quatre

---

Mercury, the planet closest to the sun, is highly inhabited by ice and water. The ice is not cold on the planet, but it is the ground you walk on in Mercury. They say you can see the most rare flowers frozen in time underneath that ice. There are vast amounts of clear, warm water around Mercury. The Mercurian Palace lies in the north pole of Mercury, on top of a large foundation of ice. The palace is made out of ice itself, and was carved into a palace by early ancestors. The Palace is decorated with streaming ribbons hanging from the ceiling, and possibly has the largest library in the solar system. The kingdom is about the size of China. The princess of Mercury was Ami Mizuno, the most intelligent of the nine princesses.

Among the kingdom, many loved to swim in the vast oceans, including the princess. Mercury had a sister planet, it's name is Neptune, the second water-based planet. But Mercury had always been more of ice and mist. The two kingdoms were closely related, and so were the people. Many from Neptune came to Mercury and vice versa.

Ami, Mercury's princess, spent alot of her time studying the universe in the Library. She knew of the many mysteries of the galaxy, yet, she did not know any of the mysteries of her own planet, such as the flowers frozen in time below their feet. She had always dreamed of reading books about those flowers, or see them in real life, but alas, most of them were tainted blue and stuck in the frozen ice.

Sighing, she stood on the ladder against the bookcase, her long light blue dress still touching the ground. There were only few books that told of these rare flowers.

"Hey Ami!" A familiar voice called out, it was a soldier of her kingdom. "Yes?" She asked, looking down at him. He smiled, "Ami, how about you and I go out for a swim?" He asked, obviously trying to court her.

"...I'm busy. I'm terribly sorry." She looked back at her books. "Aw, c'mon, just you and me.. what could be worse?" Ami sighed.

"This is the fifth time this week you've tried to ask me out. No, I say. I am a busy princess with things to read. I have no time to 'date'." She opened a thick book.

He sighed, "But Ami, don't you ever get lonely?"

She shook her head, "I have friends."

A long silence passed. "You're not gonna leave here, are you?" The young man asked. She shrugged, "Depends." She was reading the thick book on the ladder. "You're hopeless." He said, leaning on the bookcase. "I don't see what's so special about these books anyway."

Long silence again.

"Ami! Please!" He pleaded.

She quickly jumped from the ladder, running her fingers through her hair, "I said NO. Maybe you should start reading books on how to accept rejection. I'll certainly have respect for you after that."

"But Ami, I-" He started towards her, pinning her to a wall, "You don't know.. how much.. I really want.."

Ami was ready to blast at him with her water spells, but a figure stepped into the scene, "Excuse me, what are you doing?" Another young man asked, his hair was platinum blonde, his eyes a teal color, much like the planet Neptune.

The knight snapped at the young man, "EXCUSE ME! We're having a moment here. Please excuse us."

Ami quickly slipped out of his arms. "We were not." She glared at the knight.

"I'm sorry, but i'll have to ask you to leave. Your army is leaving for Jupiter right now." The blonde one said. The knight snickered and left, "Ami, you'll be mine. ALL mine."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem. You are Princess Ami, no?" He asked, politely.

She nodded, "That I am. Who might you be?"

He bowed, one knee on the ground, "My name is Quatre, I am the prince of Neptune, younger brother of Michiru Kaioh. Nice to meet you, princess."

She was surprised at how gentleman-like he was. "Well it is a pleasure. Same to you, prince."

He got up, "What were you reading of, if I may ask."

"Not at all, I was reading on Mercury's frozen vegetation that lies beneath our feet." She said, leaning against the wall. "I'd like to see one in real life someday, not just blue and frozen."

He smiled, "Ah yes, they're not usually blue, are they? They are a yellow-pinkish color." Ami's eyes went wide, "Y-you know?"

"Of course. I'm guessing we have read the same book on them." He smiled, "I'd like to see one too."

"Yes. they are gorgeous." She sighed, "It seems like no one else studies about them. Only few books were ever written about them."

"They are very pretty.. but right now that's proved wrong in my eyes."

"huh?" Ami blushed, "Why.. that's a very charming thing to say." She knew exactly what he had meant.

He smiled, "I must be on my way now, there are duties I must attend to. It was nice meeting you, Princess." He kissed her hand, and left.

She found herself sitting there for a while, thinking.

--

The next day, Ami found herself staring at Venus and Earth, sitting down on palace steps that lead into the vast shallow ocean of eight feet. Many small fishes had lived in these warm waters, which were nipping at Ami's bare feet in the water. She thought about how Quatre was quite interested in the flowers like she was. Nobody ever took interest in them.

Quatre had also returned to the palace that day, to see Ami this time. He found her staring.

"Very pretty planet, right?" He said, taking a seat next to her. She jumped, "O-oh.. Prince Quatre.."

"No need to be startled. Please, Call me Quatre." He had a large bag sitting next to him.

"O-oh.. then you must call me Ami." She blushed, "What brings you here..?" He smiled, "Nothing really. I came back to see you."

Silence.

"Oh, i'm sorry, that was awkward." He said, blushing. He coughed.

She shook her head, "No, no.. i'm sorry. I make alot of things awkward."

He grinned, "You probably do that to be alluring, don't you?"

"No, no!" She blushed.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"You're alluring."

She smiled, "Quatre, you're flattering me too much."

"You deserve it." He looked away from her, and couldn't help but smile. "I have something for you." She was surprised, 'He got something for me..?'

He pulled out a variety of Mercurian flowers from the large bag, all in different shades of pink, orange, and yellow. She gasped, "Those are...!" He nodded, "They are."

She took some of them in her hand, and stared at their glow, "Where did you...?" He grinned, "I have my ways. After all, the only exist on Mercury's southernmost pole."

Ami fell silent, "..."

"I read about these flowers too. I am one of few that know where to find them, though, it's a rigorous area, the pole.."

Ami was shocked he'd go as far as risking his life down in the intense heat of the Mercury southpole.

"They are all for you." He put the bag down inbetween them.

She blushed even more, "I-i don't know what to say.. Thank you."

"No need. Meeting you is enough thanks for me." She couldn't help but smile.

"But you know, you are the most beautiful of all those flowers." He looked away and blushed, "Ami Mizuno."

She took his hand and clasped them, "And you are most charming of all the princes, Quatre." The space between their lips began to get smaller.. 


	5. Be my Last ZechsSetsuna

"Be My Last"  
Setsuna/Zechs

---

Pluto, the farthest planet of the solar system, is said to constantly have cold temperatures. Many travel to the planet, but do not stay long, for they might catch a cold coming from Pluto. Only those native to Pluto can withstand the cold temperatures. The planet's forests are as dark as midnight, and when you enter them, there are streams of pure white water, that leak out to the south pole of the planet. It's kingdom is quite large, it is a castle that has gothic features and stained glass, but inside, the walls and floors are a grey marble and the chandeliers are said to be some of the most elegant. The chandeliers can illuminate one room and others around it. The princess's room is held in the topmost room, overlooking the alignment of the planets. The princess of Pluto is Setsuna Meioh, who is said to be the eldest of the nine princesses. She is said to have the throne ready to her at any time, for her parents had passed away a long time ago, leaving her a lonely woman.

Inside the castle is a decent temperature to walk in, so Setsuna and her people do not have to wear constant warm wear.

In a meeting with the advisors of Pluto, Setsuna had become annoyed with the fact they did not have a queen.

"Princess, we urge you to marry a prince so that you may become a queen."

"I suggest Saturn!"

"Jupiter!"

"STOP!" Setusna rubbed her head, "I do not want anyone choosing my partner in marrige. This meeting is over." She stood up, leaving.

"Princess-!" They began, she closed the door on them before they could continue. She headed towards her room, in the highest tower.

Mother, why does there come a day when we ourselves have to destroy even those things that raised us

She had locked her door and headed towards her window overlooking the planets. She began to shed tears, for her last lover had left her for a woman on Neptune. He had been ready to be wed to her, but at the wedding, he did not show. Her wedding dress had been sewn by her mother, who had died shortly after the wedding took place. The planet's atmosphere of sadness had seemed to take the best of Setsuna.

Her door had suddenly a knock coming from it. She sighed and opened the door to see a hodded knight from the Charon, standing at her bedroom door. She gave a small smile, "Can I help you? You are not allowed to be here."

He took off his hood, "It's me, Setsuna. Milliardo." His glowing silver hair in a sort of mess as he took off his hood.

Unable to grasp anything How far were we dreaming?

"Oh!" Her heart stumbled, "Milliardo.."

In the advisory and the people, he had been the only one who agreed with Setsuna. He had told everyone to leave her be and let her find her own lover. "May I step in? Your maids might see me and throw me out."

She let him in. "What are you doing here?"

So that we may one day be connected Tonight, I want to meet you for one hour

"You were crying." He turned to her, ignoring her question, noticing her red nose and puffy eyes. She instantly fell into his arms and cried, "I.. cannot cry in front of them."

"They were pushing you again..?" He said, sternly.

She nodded, "How long must I take this? My lover left me, my parents had passed, and more pressure is being put on me as we speak. I have enough on my hands, I must concentrate more on my people than about my marrige."

He nodded, "I don't know what will get them to stay quiet about marrige." He reached slowly into his right pocket, his left arm around her bare shoulders. "I know this sounds absurd, coming from someone who agrees with you on this matter." Taking his hand, he wiped her tears away, and kissed her cheek, which surprised Setsuna.

"W-what?"

He took his hand out from his right pocket and slipped a silver ring on her finger, "Maybe a marrige between you and I, will make them silent, and maybe some of your opressions will disappear. I promise to help you in any way possible.."

Setsuna was shocked.

He kissed her, "Because all this time, I love you."

Be my last, be my last, be my last Be my last. Somehow, you...Be my last 


End file.
